casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Keogh
(full list) |series=25 • 26 • 27 • 29 • 30 • 31 |born= |occupation=General practitioner (until 2011) Consultant in emergency medicine (2011-) Acting Lead Consultant in Emergency Medicine (2015) |placeofwork=Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2011-) |spouse=Sam Nicholls ( 2012) Ben "Lofty" Chiltern 2017- |parents=Brian Carroll |relatives=Rihanna Carroll (half-sister)}} Dylan Keogh (born 1976/1977) is a consultant who currently works in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. He initially joined the department in 2011, but left at the end of 2012. He returned to work there in 2014. Upon joining the department in 2011, he immediately had a big impact on the rest of the staff due to his sincere approach to dealing with things. Throughout his time there, he has hit many obstacles, notably his past with Sam Nicholls being exposed after the fire in 2011 and his battle with OCD in 2015. Since starting work there, Dylan has built connections with few members of staff including Zoe Hanna and Ben "Lofty" Chiltern, but has proven himself to be hard to get along with due to his bluntness and sharp attitude. Early life Dylan grew up in the UK care system and it is implied he had been bullied and manipulated during that time, resulting in his unsympathetic outlook. Dylan suffered problems with alcoholism in the past. After completing medical training, Dylan secured a job as a consultant general practitioner where he worked in a practice in the countryside away from Holby. He lived on a farm with his dog Dervla. Time in the emergency department 2011-12 In March 2011, Dylan was brought into the ED when Miriam Turner convinced Nick Jordan to get another consultant into the department. She managed to convince him to meet her for coffee to discuss the position, which he reluctantly agreed to do. However, on his way on the bus to the hospital the bus driver suffered from a seizure at the wheel and the bus crashed into a lamp post. No one was injured, but a woman who was on the bus named Hannah Fleet went back into the bus to get a belonging she'd left behind. Just as she went to get it, another car crashed into the side of the bus and a fuel leak occurred. Hannah was trapped inside the bus with a metal rod impaled through her cheek. Dylan went in and rescued her by pulling her off it, moments before the bus exploded. Dylan eventually made it into the department to meet Jordan and Miriam, impressing Jordan with his medical skills but at the same time annoyed him due to his stern attitude. In the following weeks, the severely traumatised Hannah latched onto Dylan as her 'saviour' but he refused to engage with her at all. A couple of weeks after his arrival, he was almost sued after he persisted with a course of treatment for a patient. Ultimately, the patient was saved as a result of it. Later in April, Polly attempted to heal a rift between Dylan and Hannah Fleet, the unstable patient that Dylan had rescued the month before. Due to his lack of interest in her, he missed her signs of PTSD. However, just as Dylan entered the lift to get back to work, Hannah turned around and stabbed Polly with a pair of scissors. Back in cubicles, Dylan noticed Polly's mobile phone in Hannah's cubicle and became shocked and worried when she revealed the bloody weapon. He informed the team and they went on the search for Polly in the basement. Eventually she was found, and despite Dylan and Nick's best efforts, she died. Following her death, Dylan took a short period of leave from work. He returned to work in June, and ended up solving a mysterious patient case on his first day back. In August, Dylan and the team faced a race against time to find the link between several patients who had been admitted that were suffering strange and similar symptoms. Upon Sam Nicholls' arrival in the ED in October, Zoe became highly amused when she discovered that Dylan and Sam had a history. In December, a fire broke out in the ED's basement and quickly spread throughout the department leaving Dylan and Zoe trapped in resus. The fire crews had informed Nick of the risk of the building collapsing, and he blamed himself for not forcing them to get out. Eventually Dylan and Zoe were able to get out, and during the time it transpired that Dylan was Sam's estranged husband when Noel attempted to ring Dylan's next of kin and Sam answered. In January 2012, tension between Dylan and Sam grew as their secret had been revealed to the rest of the staff. Dylan accused Sam of meddling with a patient's home life, but this was partially out of hostility for Sam. However, he and Zoe later became concerned about Sam after she threw herself into work following the allegations made against her by Keith Parr, the man she restrained. and David.]] In April, Sam was sent to the scene of an accident at a woodland where two dog walkers, Amanda Franks and David Hooper, had fallen down a cave system, but she soon realised that she would need more help. Dylan arrived to help and they were forced to set their differences apart to attempt to save them. Ultimately they were only able to save Amanda, much to their disappointment. Later that month, Dylan, Scarlett and Nick were called to give evidence against Sam for the incident with Keith Parr. Ultimately Zoe made a discovery about his condition which got Sam off the hook. In May, Dylan became under the impression that Sam wanted to get back together with him, and booked a table at a romantic restaurant. However, Zoe soon realised that Sam just wanted to hand Dylan the divorce papers, and encouraged her to tell him the truth. The following week, Dylan found it impossible to work alongside Sam, and it led to Sam making a bad impulse decision. By July, Sam and Dylan were still at a halt, with Dylan refusing to sign the divorce papers if Sam continued to work at Holby, and they eventually got divorced. By October, Sam had already begun a casual relationship with paediatric doctor Tom Kent, and things were made even more awkward for her when Dylan walked in on them kissing in the staff room. In November, Amanda Franks visited the ED after having fully recovered from the cave incident earlier that year. She plucked up the courage to ask Dylan out on a date, and Sam encouraged him but he had second thoughts when he caught sight of Sam and Tom together. Kindly Amanda only wanted to be a friend to Dylan but he became increasingly convinced that she had developed an unhealthy obsession with him and humiliated himself at the Christmas party by rudely warning her off. In December, Dylan and Tom squared up to each other outside the ED, much to Sam's horror after Dylan had attempted to get Tom suspended. However, Tom returned to work and Dylan lost his temper. Eventually, Dylan decided that he couldn't work at Holby anymore as he still had feelings for Sam. 2014- In October 2014, Zoe returned to the ED following her two month leave. At the end of the day, Zoe returned home to a houseboat and greeted Dylan outside, having moved in with him and Dervla in the houseboat. In the time between Dylan leaving the department and returning, numerous staff members had left including Tom, Sam, Linda and Lloyd. However, they'd all since been replaced by new staff. Over the next few months, Dylan was paired up with Ethan and Ash in order to ease him back into work. In March 2015, Dylan became concerned about Lily after she fainted at work as a result of Connie demanding more out of the staff. Dylan offered to pay for Lily to get a taxi home, but she instead rode her moped but ended up hitting a teenage girl after falling asleep at the wheel, but it was soon discovered not to have been her fault. At the end of May, Dylan was appointed as acting Clinical Lead following Connie's suspension due to the accusations made against her. However, his period of authority was short lived as Connie returned the next week and reclaimed her office. In June, Dylan was left devastated after a elderly female patient died following a car accident, as he was sure he could have done more to save her. Just a week later, an elderly man was admitted to the ED after suffering from stomach cramps. His friend began performing holistic therapy, but the man soon ended up back in resus. Once there, his friend requested he not be treated in bay 4 due to a myth about the number representing death. Afterwards, Dylan took a look at the files of all his recent patients who died and discovered that they were all treated in resus bay 4. In the following weeks, Dylan continued to struggle with patients being treated in bay 4, and even started to sabotage the bay by unplugging electronics in order to get them moved to another one. His obsession with the resus bay started to become noticed by other members of staff. Rita picked up on it after he tampered with a cardiogram in order to prevent treating a patient there. Dylan opened up to Rita about his problem with the bay, but was left feeling betrayed when she went and told Zoe. The following week, Dylan's father Brian Carroll was admitted after being involved in a lorry crash with his girlfriend Hazel. They all received a shock when it was discovered that Hazel was 15 weeks pregnant, and that Brian suffered from narcolepsy. Brian later told Dylan that he was the son he never wanted, which caused Dylan to go home and get angry with Dervla only for her to run off. With everything overwhelming Dylan, he walked out on the staff covered in blood the following week and put back up the missing poster of Dervla. Upon returning home, Dervla had found her way back and he was overjoyed to see her. Dylan continued to avoid Rita and Zoe, and Connie told Zoe that she couldn't continue to let Dylan work in the department if his behaviour continued, which left Zoe fighting for his job. The next day on the day of Max and Zoe's wedding, Dylan and Rita found themselves in isolation together after a suspected malaria patient was admitted to the ED. It eventually transpired that he didn't actually have it, and Dylan was angry at the fact he had missed the ceremony where he was supposed to have been walking Zoe down the aisle. Zoe later confided in Dylan about the fact she had slept with someone. After Max found out and shouted at Zoe, she fled to Dylan's houseboat across the lake. They were just driving off when they noticed that a fire had started back at the gazebo where the wedding was. An ember landed on the boat near a gas canister and it exploded with Zoe in the water and Dylan still on the boat. Dylan emerged from the lake, seemingly unharmed by the explosion, and Zoe was saved from drowning by Charlie who swam to save her. Back at the ED, Dylan's OCD kicked off again when he refused to send his patient for an x-ray due to the small risk of radiation. He had frequent meetings with psychiatrist Ben Harding regarding his condition, but by September after a period of leave, he had become more relaxed whilst dealing with patients. Dylan instead took out his anger on Lofty who he labelled as an incompetent nurse. Over the following months, Dylan and Lofty bonded more whilst treating patients, and discovered that they actually made a great team. In December, they decided to spend Christmas together. In the new year, Dylan pushed Lofty to his full potential and encouraged him in applying for a band 6 promotion. He got the job, and soon after he found Dylan pushing him to take control more. At the end of February, he made Lofty take the lead of the nursing team for the day instead of Jacob. Agency nurse Diane Stuart arrived to help out in the ED, but Dylan became furious when she almost administered potassium to a patient instead of saline and told Lofty he would have to have a talk with her. Towards the end of the day, Dylan, Lofty and Diane were in the lift with a patient when they stopped breathing. Lofty shocked the patient twice, but on the second time Diane didn't clear in time and ended up being shocked and ultimately dying. He told Lofty to be careful what he put on his statement regarding the incident, as it could cost him his job. The investigation took place that afternoon, and Dylan encouraged Lofty to make it clear that he told Diane to clear before he shocked. However, in the interview Lofty said he wasn't sure whether he did or not. The following month, Rita informed Lofty that they were willing to let him off as long as he took a training course but he decided to leave anyway. Zoe went and comforted Dylan as she knew what good friends they were, but Dylan masked his emotions by telling her he wasn't bothered. about his smoking outside the ED.]] In May, Dylan's father Brian was admitted to the ED with a hand injury he sustained whilst smashing his car window to reach his daughter, Rihanna who was locked inside. Once at the ED, Hazel tried to persuade Dylan that Brian had changed although he was unconvinced of this. Shortly after, it transpired that Brian had developed a lung condition as a result of smoking, and Dylan advised him to stop. He eventually confronted Brian outside the ED when he caught him smoking, but Brian simply told him that he didn't need to be told what to do. Towards the end of June, Hazel arrived in the ED with Rihanna, concerned that she was unwell. Dylan and Ethan treated her and Dylan initially put it down to Brian's smoking. Brian soon arrived in the ED, and tried to explain things to Dylan before going outside for a cigarette. This left Dylan furious and after an argument outside, Brian collapsed and upon being admitted, Dylan discovered his condition had worsened. Eventually Brian told Dylan he wanted to make things right between them, and Dylan had clearly grown more fond of the idea. In July after Brian nearly killed both Hazel and Rihanna in a house fire by smoking a cigarette, Brian decided that Hazel and Rihanna were better off without him. He then said goodbye to Dylan, and Dylan later agreed to support Hazel in caring for Rihanna. at the scene of the car crash.]] In August as Charlie's anniversary celebrations took place, Dylan was shocked to hear from Elle of Connie's car crash. He went out to the scene to help and told Connie that they'd need to get her into hospital, although she was adamant to stay until they found Grace so they were forced to sedate her. Dylan remained at the scene and examined Grace and suspected that she had a pneumothorax and flail chest. Back at the hospital, the helicopter which Grace was in crashed outside the ED and Dylan was quick to the scene to help. He climbed in and helped Grace and assisted in getting her out. Dylan later took a look at Connie after she collapsed when seeing Grace and found that she had free fluid in her abdomen possibly from a torn liver. After Connie and Grace had been sent up to theatre, Dylan praised Elle for her efforts in reception. In October, Dylan and David discovered Robyn's boyfriend Glen Thomas after he'd collapsed and had a seizure in a corridor of the hospital. Robyn discovered this later, but Glen told her to leave as he needed time alone. After she'd left, David found a wedding ring by Glen's bed. Dylan managed to persuade Robyn to come back and Dylan sent her a picture of the ring over text. However, when Glen vomited during the scan, they had no choice but to take him up to neurology. In the lift disaster struck as it broke down and Dylan was forced to treat him in the lift alongside Max and David. They were able to contact the ED via the emergency telephone in the lift, and they requested for the medical kit to be sent down through the lift shaft. The operation was successful, and they were able to get Glen out of the lift and onto neurology. The following week, Dylan carried out a blood test for Robyn after she fainted in cubicles. When a patient had Robyn pinned against a wall during a fit of rage, Dylan informed him that Robyn was pregnant. Although she thought this was just a way of getting him to let go, Dylan later admitted to her that it was true. After this, Dylan agreed to keep things under control in the ED if she went up to see Glen to tell him of her news before their wedding later that day. However, she decided not to tell him of her pregnancy, and her day took a turn for the worse when Glen left just before the wedding was due to take place. Towards the end of the month, Dylan supported Robyn and went with her to her meeting regarding the termination of the pregnancy. Following the meeting, Robyn went to the toilets and felt a sharp pain in her stomach and instantly assumed that she was having a miscarriage. She got Dylan and David to examine her secretly and although they initially heard no heartbeat, they realised that the volume on the Doppler wasn't on. Upon turning it up, they were able to hear the baby's heartbeat which changed Robyn's opinion on getting an abortion. informs Dylan of Dervla's disappearance as Elle introduces him to Seb.]] Later in October, Dylan offered to mentor the new F1 joining the department, Sebastian Grayling. However, during the first part of the shift Dylan was preoccupied with finding Dervla who had gone missing. Dylan was unimpressed with his new mentee after he went missing during his shift, discussed test results with a patient's daughter and jumped to a conclusion on a diagnosis. Things only got worse when Noel got some CCTV footage through from the Holby Pulse which showed Seb accidentally hitting Dervla on his bike on the way to work, and her running off. Once again, Seb broke the rules when he resuscitated a patient who had a DNR in place. In a meeting with Elle, Dylan told Elle that Seb had failed to follow instructions, and she informed Seb that she'd have to suspend his rotation. However, on his way home Seb found Dervla and brought her back into the ED. Only then did Dylan decide to give Seb a second chance, providing he followed all of the rules. In November, Dylan started to have empathy for Seb after he noticed how much his father Archie pressured him. On multiple occasions Seb froze in treating patients and Dylan soon attributed this to the fact he was distracted by his father. Although Archie tried to get Seb to change mentors, he refused to and pledged to stay with Dylan. Two weeks later, Dylan became frustrated with both David and Seb when they failed to inform him about a patient's suspected diagnosis. Although the patient was fine in the end, he was left angry that neither of them had approached him, especially considering that it was the day of the department's undercover inspection. At the end of the shift in reception, a heated discussion ensued between the doctors and nurses, at which point Seb's father Archie happened to be passing. It was then that he revealed himself as the undercover inspector, surprising and upsetting Elle and the rest of the team. about to kiss Dylan, shortly before being rejected.]] In December, Dylan once again showed a harsh side to Seb during the shift despite the fact he was doing well. Although the patient ultimately died, Dylan informed Seb that it wasn't his fault and that he did everything right. Feeling bad for Seb, Dylan agreed to go to the staff Christmas party after work. When he failed to show up, Seb turned up at his houseboat sad and drunk. However, Seb mistook Dylan's empathy for flirting and went in to kiss him. When Dylan backed away in shock, Seb ran out, mortified. The following day it was Christmas Eve and Seb brought Dylan a gift in an attempt to apologise for the night before. However, it was clear that Dylan was prepared to put what happened behind him. During the shift, Dylan found a rash on a young boy's stomach which Seb hadn't noticed when he tried to discharge the boy. This resulted in Dylan issuing him with a final warning, and he threatened to fail him in the new year if he didn't get his act together. Upset and annoyed, Seb told Elle that Dylan tried to kiss him the night before in an attempt to drop Dylan in trouble and deflect away from his own poor judgements. On New Year's Eve, Dylan arrived for work, and was friendly and encouraging to Seb, willing to give him one final chance to prove himself. Seb later spoke to Elle about not getting HR involved in the complaint and asked if he could swap mentors, but she told him that he'd have to start the whole rotation again. After Seb told Louise the lie, she quickly spread the story, and Max warned Dylan to be careful around Seb, sensing that something wasn't right. Dylan spoke to Elle, and she told him about the allegation. He told her that it was a complete lie, but she told him that she'd deal with it and not to make anything worse. After stabilising a patient later in the shift, Dylan told Seb to think carefully before he went ahead with the allegation. However, Louise had already forwarded an image onto Elle that showed Seb hugging Dylan in the background. She called him up on it, which led to a public confrontation between Dylan and Seb. Elle assured Seb that she'd be contacting HR, whilst Dylan went home in a rage and trashed his boat. talking to Archie outside the ED.]] The following day, Dylan was awoken in his mess of a houseboat by Max and Jez, who'd arrived to try to get him to go back to work. During the shift, Jez attempted to record Seb confessing the truth, but when Seb found out he went straight to Elle. She instructed Dylan to stay non-clinical for the day, and reminded him of their meeting with Ric Griffin. However, when Seb later froze in resus, Dylan talked him through the procedure, believing that he could be a good doctor. Although Dylan missed the meeting, Seb later withdrew his complaint and admitted to lying. After work, Seb told Dylan he was leaving, at which point Dylan informed him that he'd secured him a placement at St. James Hospital and wished him the best of luck. Personal life Dylan lives with his dog, Dervla. At some point in or before 2011, Dylan married Sam Nicholls. During her time in the army, she had an affair with corporal Iain Dean which Dylan was unaware of. Her working at the hospital after her army career was the primary reason for Dylan's departure in 2012. Trivia *Dylan was married to former army doctor Sam Nicholls, however they split up. *He blames himself for Polly Emmerson's death. *He quickly rescued Hannah Fleet from an RTC, only for her to demand attention and ultimately kill Polly Emmerson. *Dylan has had troubles with alcoholism in the past. *He considers Zoe Hanna the closest thing to a friend. *Dylan returned to Holby in 2014. *He suffered from OCD in 2015. *Dylan's new houseboat is called "Flat Over Crest II". Behind the scenes William Beck has portrayed Dylan Keogh on Casualty since his arrival in 2011. He left in 2012 before returning in 2014. Appearances : See also: Character appearances and Category:Dylan centric. Dylan made his first appearance in the series 25 episode "Only Human" which aired in March 2011. He was absent from December 2012 to October 2014 during which time he left the ED. References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Male characters Category:Doctors Category:Consultants Category:Acting Clinical Leads Category:2011 arrivals